Oreshura: Tập 2 Chương 2
2: Bài thơ của các trinh nữ là bãi chiến trường. Sau một đêm mệt mỏi trời lại sáng. Từ khi nhận được bức thư, tôi không thể học dù cố gắng bao nhiêu. Không thể tập trung, tôi thao thức suốt đêm và thiếp đi tầm 3 giờ sáng. Thấy tôi dụi mắt liên tục trên đường đến trường, Chiwa, người vốn đi bên cạnh, tỏ ra lo lắng như một người chị: “ Cậu đã học cả đêm qua phải không? Hay điều gì đó khiến cậu bận tâm, cậu luôn có thể nói với tớ mà.” Dù sao thì— Rõ ràng Chiwa chả liên quan gì đến chuyện này. Cô ấy không phải loại người có thể giả vờ ngốc. Mà một người tôi biết rất giỏi làm vậy. Nhưng nếu vậy, tôi chẳng thể nghĩ ra ai đó muốn ‘ràng buộc với nhau như đã làm trong quá khứ xa xôi’. Không phải khoe nhưng hồi Tiểu học và Sơ trung tôi không hề có bạn gái. Nếu cố gắng lục lọi trong ký ức, thì có một cô bé hồi Mẫu giáo, nhưng cô ấy đã lu mờ trong trí nhớ của tôi. Một ngày trôi qua chóng vánh. Sau giờ học—— “Có vẻ hôm nay cậu chả có tí năng lượng nào, Eita-kun.” Tôi thấy Masuzu nhíu mày khi bước vào phòng CLB. “Ờm, tôi bị mất ngủ.” “Vậy không tốt đâu. Cho dù sắp đến kì thi, cậu cũng không nên thức quá muộn như thế.” Cô ấy nói y hệt Chiwa sáng nay. Và mỉm cười thân thiện. “Vậy, hãy đọc thơ của tôi để hết buồn ngủ.” “Ồ, xong rồi hả?” Chiwa, người đang gặm chiếc bánh mì thịt, đứng thẳng tự hào với một vẻ ‘Tất nhiên!’. “Tôi luôn cảm thấy rằng mọi việc sẽ suôn sẻ nếu tôi viết! Và chúng tôi đã hoàn thành một kiệt tác ~! Các thành viên chắc chắn sẽ rất ngạc nhiên!” “Đ-Đúng vậy.” , vậy còn việc học thì sao? Hồi thi giữa kì, bài của cậu chi chit mực đỏ… “Vậy hãy bắt đầu với việc trình bày của Harusaki-san.” “Chúng ta sẽ đọc nó ngay tại đây sao?” “Sau tất cả những khó khăn, cậu đã viết được một bài thơ. Nếu không định đọc cậu sẽ làm gì với nó?” Chiwa tự lẩm bẩm một mình: “Ế ~ mình nên làm gì ~ ?’ Nhìn cô ấy co rúm lại thực sự rất khó chịu. Cô ta là ai vậy? Tính cách thay đổi 360 độ. “Xin lỗi vì món quà chia tay của tớ1!” Cô ấy định nói là, ‘xin lỗi vì đã tự phụ’. Tôi không phải là người sắp đi xa. Chiwa đứng trước bảng, được tôi và Masuzu theo dõi, bắt đầu đọc bài thơ một cách dõng dạc. “Gắn kết đôi ta, Wan-wan, Nya” Lời: ♪ Love, love, wanwan2, wanwan nya~ ♪ hey, hey, hey you, hey you, (Này, này, này cậu, này cậu ơi,) '' ''♪ cut my hair, did you notice? (Tóc tớ đã cắt, cậu có nhận ra không?) ♪ it’s only 3 centimeters, but did you notice? (Chỉ 3cm thôi, nhưng cậu có nhận ra không?) ♪ so the distance between us is only 3 cm (Khoảng cách giữa chúng ta chỉ là 3cm) ♪ the bindings between us are only 3 cm (Sự ràng buộc giữa chúng ta chỉ là 3cm) ♪ to shorten it to wan cm, I'll try my best? (Chỉ là cm thôi, tớ sẽ cố hết mình ?) ♪ Love love, wanwan wanwan nya ~ (lặp lại x3) “…” “…” Cả hai đều không biết phải phản ứng thế nào. Tôi đã nghĩ đến những ca-từ-rời-rạc, nhưng không thể tin được nó lại nói về cảm xúc của ‘con gái’. Thật đáng mừng nếu bài thơ này được viết bởi học sinh tiểu học… Nhưng Chiwa là học sinh năm nhất cao trung. Không thể viết ‘wan,wan,nya’ nếu ta không làm rõ đó là tiếng chó hay mèo. Kể cả như vậy… Có chuyện gì với ‘sự ràng buộc’ vậy? Với một hướng đi mới đáng ngạc nhiên, Chiwa là người viết bức thư này? Không phải, tôi đang nghĩ quá rồi… “Này, cậu đang nghĩ gì vậy?” Đôi mắt lấp lánh của Chiwa tỏa ánh sáng rực rỡ. Cô ấy nhìn tôi và Masuzu như thể muốn nói: ‘Khen tôi đi, khen tôi đi ♪’. Nếu cô ấy thực sự là một con , hẳn là lúc này chiếc đuôi xù xì đang ngoe nguẩy liên hồi. Masuzu chỉ im lặng và cúi đầu, nhưng—— “…Phù phiếm.” “Huh?” “Nó thực sự, là sự phù phiếm có một không hai!” Cô ta đứng dậy và đập bàn. “Harusaki-san, cậu đã biến bài thơ thành thứ gì vậy? Mục đích của văn bản phù phiếm này là gì, với ‘love,love’ và ‘wan,wan’? Cậu thực sự nghĩ mình có thể chứng minh được linh hồn của người con gái sao?” Masuzu thực sự tức giận. Dù có hơi sợ nhưng Chiwa vẫn lí nhí: “S-S-S-Sao chứ?! Love,love và wan,wan, chẳng phải chúng rất dễ thương sao?!” “Hơn nữa, về chủ đề, tình yêu với lãng mạn là cái gì chứ? Cậu đã sai từ lúc bắt đầu rồi. Cái đó gọi là ‘tình yêu đơn giản’, cậu không hề nghĩ đến sự phát triển của nhân loại và sự do dự của những linh hồn lẻ loi—— Aaaah, quên điều đó đi, lời nói không thể thắng được sự thật!” Masuzu lấy ra một quyển sổ từ chiếc túi bên cạnh. Có thể thấy rõ vết mực quen thuộc. Phải, đó là quyển nhật kí tôi viết từ lớp tám! “Chờ chờ chờ chờ chờ đã, Masuzu! Cô nghĩ mình đang làm gì vậy?!” “Nào, hãy cùng đọc những bài thơ ông đã viết! Và sau đó run rẩy dưới sự tráng lệ của nó!” “Thế giời thối nát này” Lời: BURNING FIGHTING FIGHTER ♪ This world is corrupt (Thế giới sụp đổ) ♪ so let me punish it (Hãy để tôi trừng phạt nó) ♪ you assume I’m a child and mess with me? (Các người nghĩ tôi là trẻ con sao? ) ♪ everyone calls me 'Rampaging Animal' (Beast) (Tôi là ‘Loài vật máu lạnh’) ♪ I will turn everything into nothing (Zero) (Tôi sẽ xóa sổ mọi thứ) ♪ me, me, me, me, me, oh! Zero! '' ''Stating 'Now we just hold these dirty wings tightly...' (Hãy giữ lấy những thứ bẩn thỉu này...) ♪ Oh yeah, adults are so dirty~ (Người lớn thật bẩn thỉu~) ♪ Oh yeah, adults are so dirty~ ♪ Oh yeah, adults are so dirty~ ♪ Oh yeah, adults are so dirty~ (Fu-Fu-!)3 “Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Dừng lạiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” Đau quá. Đau quá, đau quá, đau quá, đau quá, đau quá! Đau kinh khủng khiếp! “Cậu nghĩ sao, Harusaki-san?” Masuzu lờ đi người đang lăn lộn trên sàn và mỉm cười tự hào: “Đây là một linh hồn cô đơn thực sự, là thơ thực sự. Cậu hiểu được sự khác biệt rồi chứ?” Chiwa khịt mũi: “Tớ không thể hiểu được! 'Rampaging Animal' (Beast) là gì vậy, một băng đảng nào đó chăng4? Ít nhất hãy chọn tên hay hơn chứ!” Tớ xin lỗi. “Và phần ‘Oh! Zero’ nữa. Một loại giai điệu Samba chăng? Đó là thứ vô giá trị trên tinh thần của một linh hồn cô đơn. Nó quá tệ!” Tớ xin lỗi. Tớ xin lỗi. Tớ xin lỗi. “’Người lớn thật bẩn thỉu’ (Adults are so dirty) thực sự ngiêm trọng đấy! Và nó lặp lại bốn lần? Ông hận người lớn đến vậy sao?” “Tớ xin lỗi, xin lỗi mà! Lúc đó điểm của mình thực sự rất xấu và trợ cấp thì giảm xuống. Tớ đã ở trong một tâm trạng tồi tệ, nên thông cảm chút đi!” “Sao Ei-kun lại khóc?” Những giọt nước mắt chảy dài trên má, và nước mũi tôi rơi xuống gần chân Chiwa. Thật kinh tởm… Tôi là người tệ hại nhất… '' “ Được rồi, bài thơ đó được viết bởi ‘chủ nhân của cuốn nhật ký’. Còn cô đã viết gì?” Chiwa nói khi đang lau nước mắt trên mặt tôi. “Fufu, cậu muốn nghe chứ?” “Đừng cố gắng câu giờ! Đọc đi và tôi sẽ không ngại cười nó đâu!” “Được thôi.” Với một cái nhìn nghiêm trọng, Masuzu rút ra một tờ giấy và bắt đầu đọc to. ''“Một thế giới tươi đẹp mà không ai biết đến” Lời: SUMMER_RIVER5 ♪ Let’s go, no need to cry anymore (Đi nào, không cần phải khóc nữa) ♪ as long as I’m with Eita-kun, I’m not afraid (Ở bên Eita-kun, tôi không sợ hãi nữa) ♪ lun! lun! lun! ♪ turn over mountains, cross the sea, climb over valleys, (Leo núi, vượt biển và băng qua thung lũng) ♪ then we’ve arrived at the promised place (Và chúng ta sẽ đến miền đất hứa) ♪ Harusaki-san did not respond (Harusaki-san không hề biết) ♪ Just like a corpse (Như một xác chết) “SAO TỚ LẠI CHẾT ?!” Chiwa hét ầm lên. “Tại sao? Tại sao có thể? Điều gì xảy ra sau khi leo núi, vượt biển và băng qua thung lũng?” “Thật không may, có lẽ những Linh hồn đã tấn công cậu6.” Masuzu uống xong tách trà, thờ dài và nhìn như thể đang hưởng thụ thành quả. “Ồ, vậy thì tại sao chỉ có cô với Ei-kun bên nhau?” “Vì đây là bài hát của CLB, nên tôi kết hợp để dễ dàng hiểu được mối quan hệ giữa các thành viên.” “Ah? Vậy thì tôi cũng…!” Chiwa nhanh chóng viết thứ gì đó lên quyển vở của mình. “Tớ đã hoàn thành tác phẩm mới! Hai người hãy lắng nghe thật kĩ!” “Bạn thời thơ ấu rất, rất, rất tuyệt vời!” Lời: '' ''♪ Since little we always, always (Đã từ rất rất lâu rồi) ♪ Ei-kun and I had a close relationship (Ei-kun và tôi đã gắn bó với nhau) ♪ I must take good care of Ei-kun, who is like a little brother (Tôi phải chăm sóc cho Ei-kun, như một người em trai nhỏ) '' ''♪ look, look, there’s bento food stuck on your cheeks (Nhìn kìa, bento vẫn còn dính trên cằm cậu ấy) ♪ okay, okay, I’ll help you clean it up (Được rồi, tớ sẽ lau giúp cậu) ♪ hey, Ei-kun, look over there (Hãy nhìn kìa Ei-kun) ♪ Natsukawa Masuzu is a rotting corpse (Natsukawa Masuzu là một xác chết thối rữa) '' '' “Fum…Xác chết thối rữa…” Những đường gân trên mặt Masuzu giật giật. “Vậy khi cô đang ở với Eita-kun, cuối cùng chuyện gì đã xảy ra với tôi?” “Ai biết? Chẳng phải cô đã bị tấn công sao7?” Chiwa vui vẻ nhai chiếc bánh xèo kiểu Nhật. Masuzu từ từ đứng dậy. “Nếu ngươi quyết định làm vậy, ta, Natsukawa Masuzu, sẽ không chần chừ nữa8” Với ngọn lửa trong mắt, Chiwa cũng đứng dậy. “Nếu ngươi nghĩ ngươi có thể, hãy thử điiiiii!” —Thế là, cuộc thi thơ tệ nhất trên thế giới đã bắt đầu. ♪ Eita-kun and I are lovers, love, love, kyun (Eita-kun và tôi là tình nhân) ♪ the brainless childhood friend today as well shows useless resistance '' ''(Hôm nay bạn thời thơ ấu đã thể hiện sự vô dụng của bản thân) ♪she gets kicked by a horse, it's ok if she dies (Cô ta bị ngựa đá, sẽ ổn thôi nếu cô ta chết) '' '' ♪ Ei-kun and I are childhood friends forever, always very close (Ei-kun và tôi là bạn thân mãi mãi, luôn ở bên nhau) ♪ the bindings between us will last until forever (Mối liên kết giữa chúng tôi không thể bị cắt đứt) ♪ meddlesome Natsukawa is a light bulb9 (Còn Natsukawa chỉ là đồ bóng đèn) ♪ just step on poop and die! (Hãy dẵm vào phân và chết đi) À phải rồi. Tôi đã làm gì suốt từ nãy đến giờ? Tất nhiên là học cho bài kiểm tra rồi. Dù sao thì, sau tất cả, trình độ giáo dục của Nhật Bản là ở mức cao! ♦ Khi trời bắt đầu tối, cả hai đều đã kiệt sức sau những nỗ lực vô ích của họ. “H-Hôm nay, hãy xem như hòa…” “Được, dù sao cũng muộn rồi.” Vai Chiwa run không ngừng, cô ấy thở hổn hển, còn Masuzu gạt tóc ướt đẫm mồ hôi trên má cô ta qua một bên. Họ tạm thời đưa ra thỏa thuận đình chiến. “…Sau đó, chúng ta sẽ làm gì với bài nhạc nền?” Tôi hỏi khi đang thu dọn đống tài liệu vào trong cặp. Masuzu gật đầu: “Khó chịu thật đấy. Sao ta không trộn mọi thứ lại với nhau?” “Thứ Wanwan tồi tệ này là thế giới mới” Lời: ‘Hội rèn luyện sự nữ tính của bản thân’ '' '' ♪ Love, Love, wanwan, wanwan, nya~ ♪ everyone calls me 'Rampaging Animal' (Beast) '' (Mọi người gọi tôi là ‘Động vật máu lạnh)'' ♪ Harusaki-san is just a corpse (Harusaki-san là một xác chết) '' ''♪ oh yeah, adults are so dirty~ (oh yeah, người lớn thật bẩn thỉu~) ♪ Natsukawa Masuzu is a rotting corpse (Natsukawa Masuzu là một xác chết thối rữa) ♪ oh yeah, adults are so dirty~ (oh yeah, người lớn thật bẩn thỉu~) ♪ Eita-kun also incidentally died (Thật không may Eita-kun cũng chết) ♪ oh yeah, adults are so dirty~ (oh yeah, người lớn thật bẩn thỉu~) ♪ love, love, wanwan, wanwan, nya~ (Fu-Fu-!) “SAO TÔI LẠI PHẢI CHẾT?!” Việc này đi quá xa rồi. “Nhưng Eita-kun đã rất tinh quái để là người sống sót cuối cùng.” “Đúng vậy Ei-kun, chẳng hay chút nào nếu cậu là người duy nhất còn sống.” Nói về vấn đề này, cả hai đều đồng ý. CLB đã chọn ra một bài hát mới! Họ còn nói chắc chắn sẽ cho ban kỷ luật xem! Thành viên mới chắc chắn, chắc chắn, chắc chắn, sẽ không bao giờ xuất hiện. # Baldness: Cô ấy nói "Senbetsu" (せんべつ) theo tiếng Nhật là "quà chia tay", đáng lẽ nó phải là "senetsu" (僣越), tức là "tự phụ/hói". # Tiếng cún con. # Rampaging Brute (暴走獣) được đánh vần là "beast", chữ kanji được đọc "violent beast", điệp khúc là nhạc pun. ", ore, ore, oh, rei", "rei" và "zero" trong kanji. # Các băng nhóm thưởng làm biểu ngữ bằng cách kết hợp lộn xộn tiếng kanji mà đôi khi không có ý nghĩa, một số người không biết làm nên đôi khi họ còn không thèm đọc nó. # “” thực ra là hai chữ kanji trong từ “Natsukwa” được đọc tách ra. # Tham khảo Jojo. # Cô ấy đọc thiếu chữ ‘linh hồn’ # Một câu nói trong Jojo. # Bóng đèn: Bóng đèn là tiếng lóng chỉ kẻ thứ ba. '''' Category:Oreshura